


Dance of One, for One

by eli_the_aro



Series: Dances for Two [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Again, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, also embarrassed laslow!!!, as a note, but then again when is he not embarrassed on some level, but yeah!!, enjoy this nice gay shit!!, i based it offhandedly off of mambo/salsa, it's just gay fluff, more dancing!!!, so this is set after A Night of Slow Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_the_aro/pseuds/eli_the_aro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laslow sneaks off after dinner under the guise of practice, but what is he really doing?</p><p>Well, he wasn't lying about practicing, he just wasn't practicing <i>fighting</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance of One, for One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm a sucker for this ship, and for fluff, but whatever. Enjoy!!

Laslow quietly slipped away from dinner, telling Xander he needed some alone time as an excuse to leave the man courting him without raising suspicion. He walked briskly through the halls of Castle Krakenburg, humming the notes of one of his mother’s favorite songs as he walked. He quickly arrived in an empty wing of the castle and slipped into a decently sized room, making sure to leave the door open so the fresh air from the windows in the hall would enter the stuffy room. He made quick work of stretching and ensuring the room and hall were both empty. Once he did such, he began to sing a fast paced song softly, picking up his feet and _moving_.

He moved his hips, his legs, his arms, _everything_ to the beat of the song, and he smiled as he imagined his mother next to him, dancing with him while offering light corrections where he stumbled and he laughed softly, seeing her smile and laugh with him. He felt warm, singing growing in volume as he moved and smiled, feeling his mother watch proudly.

…

Xander wandered the halls of Castle Krakenburg, searching for his retainer, as he didn’t find the silver-haired man in the training and practice grounds. He was concerned something had happened, and was pacing in the halls, paying little to no attention to where he was going, simply delving deeper and deeper into anxiety ridden thoughts as to where Laslow was, and who he was with. _Did he get kidnapped from the training grounds after someone learned how attached to him I was? Oh god…_ Xander walked quicker at the thought, wringing his hands together. _What if he’s having an affair with someone, like one of maids or his close friend, Leo’s retainer…?_ His brow furrowed further at that thought and he bit the side of his cheek. _No, no, Laslow wouldn’t do that to me… Would he…?_ He paced faster and bit on his cheek a bit harder to dispel the thoughts. It didn’t work at all, and they came back stronger, louder, strong-

Until a voice cut through them. Xander blinked, taking his teeth out of his cheek- when had that started bleeding?- before wandering in the direction of the voice, which was… Singing? He looked around him, recognizing the hall as the old servants quarters in before he moved them into a better area of the castle after his father’s death. It was thus bare and silent, rather than bustling as it always was in his youth. It made the hall a bit more eerie, but he continued to follow the sound of singing, and his closeness allowed him to discern a male was singing. He saw an open set of double doors and walked over quietly, so he wouldn’t disturb the the unknown performer. He gasped lightly when he peeked into the room.

He watched, entranced as Laslow laughed, dancing quickly to a beat he didn’t recognize. The man’s voice was beautiful, like the honey Elise always dripped into her tea, sweet, smooth, and the color of dawn. Xander let himself slump soundlessly against the door frame as he watched the dancer move, body twisting and moving so quickly, so fluidly that Xander had to ask himself how this beautiful man could ever want _him_ of all people. He watched the steady sway of Laslow’s hips to the beat he couldn’t hear, listened to him breath out sounds that were like nothing he’d ever heard. After Laslow did a finishing move and bowed, Xander broke out a soft smile and began to clap. It was then that Laslow turned to him, horror present on his face, and Xander tilted his head in question.

…

“Xa-Xander?!” Laslow cried, feeling his cheeks grow hot as he stared in horror at the crown price. “H-how long have you been watching?! Oh god, this is so embarrassing…!” he groaned, putting his head on his hands. Xander’s chuckles made him whine “Xaaaandeeeerrr, whyyyyy…?” He simply walked closer to the man and hit his head lightly on Xander’s chest. When Xander kept laughing softly he pressed his burning face into his chest with another whine.

“I saw a good part of your stunning dance, l-... Laslow, and I must say it was magical. Every movement looked practiced and intentional, and though I know that there was a beat I could not hear, the way you moved provided it easily,” he said softly, running a hand through Laslow’s hair. Laslow hums lightly before taking a step back, looking anxious still as he bit his lip, he was going to apologize for panicking and for the times he messed up but-

“I… I would love it if you were to dance that for me again sometime,” Xander said, voice soft and warm like his smile. Laslow smiled in a nervous kind of hopeful way before Xander continued, looking away and twirling some stray blonde hairs around a finger. “And, well… I was wondering, if maybe you could, um…. Well… if you don’t mind, maybe teach… _me_ this dance…?” he asked, and Laslow was about to scream. He had no right to be this cute, this handsome, and _perfect_ , and unconsciously, while still feeling a hot blush on his cheeks, he took Xander’s hand and kissed it gently, causing a small blush to flare up on the prince’s face.

“Xander, it’d be an honor to teach you,” he said without thinking, and his face grew twice as hot once he caught up to it. He made a whining noise again as he let of go of Xander’s hand before he pressed his face into Xander’s chest again to hide it. After he recovered from the event, Xander chuckled lightly and kissed the top of Laslow’s head.

“Thank you,” he said softly. If he noticed the light pink growing in at the roots of Laslow’s hair, he didn’t mention. Soon they were too distracted by dancing to pay much attention anyways. Their laughter warmed the empty hall of the castle, and the world felt a little brighter for the both of them.

…

Elise was skipping through the halls of the castle, humming her big sister’s song as she did, peeking into random rooms in search of her big brother and his boyfriend. She tripped once skipping up the stairs, but ignored the slight scrape on her knee when she heard a voice singing and laughter. She took off her fancy boots that clicked, her favorite pair, and set them aside quietly as she approached the room in silence, pressing herself to walls as if they would hide her bright appearance, she giggled a few times while entering rooms like a spy, but was otherwise silent, until she came upon the room with bright lights and a set of open double doors. She leaned to the side to see what was in the room and had to clap her hands over her mouth to prevent a squeal.

She was not expecting to see her brother dancing and laughing with Laslow down here! She ducked out of the doorway for a moment in case they heard her, but she grinned behind her hands before peeking back over to watch them a bit more with a smile.

She was happy her big brother found someone that made him _so_ happy, and she liked that Laslow was just as happy and kind in return to Xander. After a little while she snuck off, grabbing her shoes and going off to find her big sister Camilla to tell her all about it. She looked back once to whisper in Laslow’s direction.

“Treat him good, alrighty? He deserves good things.”

**Author's Note:**

> alrighty!! if anyone wants to suggest basics for "this dance!!!" or "dances in x!!!!" feel free to tell me that stuff in the comments or message me on tumblr!  
> also elisa totally ships it and it adorable i love her best little sister 10/10
> 
> i love xanlas like if anyone wants my tumblr is eli-the-aro.tumblr.com so if u wanna hmu w/ those xanlas headcanons feel free!!!


End file.
